chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of Gilneas
This group of Gilnean rogues, assassins and spies, has no official name. Equivilant to Stormwind's SI:7 the agents prided themselves on being the most covert, elite and deadly of groups in Lordaeron. History Founding 800 Years before the first Orcish War, Lordaeron was awry with chaos, as the Lordaeronians struggled to reclaim order. In the fighting, some of the bandits, thieves, and other criminals moved out of Lordaeron to avoid capture, settling in Gilneas and Alterac. Gilneas was in no position to deal with these bandits. They were too stubborn to request aid from Lordaeron so the king of at the time decided it would be better to instead recruit the best of these villians, sending them out on missions to eliminate the others of their kind in the promise of great wealth and status. This covert group would evolve, vowing loyalty to the Crown of Gilneas, and acting on is behalf since. Before the Second War Before the Orcish Wars, Gilneas utalised this group to gain the upper hand on its rivals, mainly Lordaeron, Alterac and Stromgarde. Agents would infiltrate these sister nations at the highest levels, gaining intelligence, stealing wealth, and manipulating rulers. This subtle manipulation lead to Gilneas expanding it's borders, taking land which had belonged to Lordaeron or Alterac, establishing trade deals which benefited Gilneas the most, and manipulating rivalries between them so they would not focus their attention on Gilneas. Though this group was not immortal, and constantly sought to train and recuit new members into it's fold. Preferring those of noble blood for their status and wealth would make the perfect cover for their criminal activities. One such agent, Louisea, was taken as a child and trained in the most brutal ways imaginable, once ready she became a prized member inside the orgasnisation with Infiltrating Quel'Thalas being the most praised of her achievements. What they would not know however, is Louisea used the knowledge gained from the Elven Rangers to enhance her skillset beyond even that of her fellow Agents. When Louisea was 18 years old, she was sent on what would be her final mission as an agent. She was expected to seduce, marry and manipulate the Lord of Fenris Isle, however this plan would backfire on the Agents in time. The Second War During the war Louisea used her new position to manipulate Lordaeron's forces and supply Gilneas with all the intelligence they needed. Though, the war took it's toll on her husband. Now believing the lies she had told him over the years, she decided to cut ties with Gilneas and live her new life in peace, or so she would think. The Agents would attempt many times to assassinate Louisea, fearful she would reveal the Agency to her husband and Lordaeron. Though the attempts failed, she never did speak of her dark past, keeping up the facade that she had just been a noblewoman her entire life. The Third War Gilneas fell on hard times, being besieged by Undead and then by the Worgen Curse. The Agency devoted itself to hunting down the Worgen, though soon found their own agents consumed by the curse. Convinced they could no longer operate in Gilneas, a cursed Agent being far too difficult to destroy, they decided to relocate their operations to Purgation Isle. There they worked to manipulate the people of Hillsbrad into giving up their lands, so that those unaffected by the Worgen Curse could rebuild their society there. Louisea would rejoin their service after Fenris Isle fell, and after brutal torture, was sent off to Silverpine Forest in order to gather intelligence on the Worgen and Scourge as well as hunt any that she could. Defeat The Agency would meet it's demise after the Knights they had tried to manipulate so many years ago, returned to purge their presence from Purgation Isle after they had captured Louisea for defecting again. Spymaster Greygate would be the only known member to escape the battle, though it is possible many more Agents still lurk around Lordaeron and beyond. The Scarlet Crusade Following the defeat at Purgation Isle, Spymaster Greygate and his remaining agents would make their way to Tyr's Hand where they sought to assist the Scarlet Crusade, hoping that in return they may one day help Gilneas. The Scarlet Crusade was welcoming of the agents, and Saidan Dathrohan proposed the agents pass their skills onto the Inquisition, which conducted similar operations to the Agents. The leader of this wing of the Inquisition would become Quillion, a talented rogue and agent in his own right and the main pupil to Greygate. Known Members Background Information Recruitment The Agents of Gilneas primarily employed noble blood into their ranks. This would not only ensure the loyalty of recruits, but also act as the perfect cover to be present at important political events they were attempting to infiltrate. Recruits such as these were taken from their families at age 10, and then spend a period of time, that could be anywhere between 5 and 10 years training, until the recruits handlers thought them ready enough. The Agency also employed other, less subtle agents, for example, former mercenaries, recruited in for their superior killing abilities. Ranks Little is known about the rank-structure of this secretive group. However, a basic outline is well established. #Spymaster - Leader of the Organisation #Handler - Generally recruiters, trainers and logistics #Agent - An Agent of the Organisation Techniques and Weapons The Agents are trained to be effective in many forms of weaponry, but their signature weapons are slim, one handed sabres which are effective for penetrating the vulnerable slits on most plate armours. They also excel at knife and dagger throwing. When conducting an assassination, they can either choose a quiet kill, which involves setting up the incident as an accident, or they can do a loud kill, which aims to advertise the assassination to the public in the hopes the blame will be pinned on a desired target. A well trained Agent can move with complete silence even while climbing or doing other acrobatics. Agents know not to place their weight on beams or platforms that may creak and give away their location, and can usually open windows or doors without a sound, which includes lockpicking. Armour Agents are free to use what suits them personally, as a uniform is not standard for such a secretive organisation. However, Blacks and Greys work best for melding into dark environments, and leather ensures the wearer is protected from brief combat engagements and other forms of harm. An Agent on duty will always keep their face concealed unless in the presence of fellow Agents.